Mary Stuart
Mary Stuart é uma banda brasileira formada em Brasília, Distrito Federal, em 2008. Atualmente, a banda é formada por Marcos Mourdoch (vocal e guitarra), Robert Muzy (teclados), Daniel Light (baixo) e Chris Mendonça (bateria). O grupo foi criado com a intenção de explorar diversas possibilidades artísticas ligadas ao rock alternativo britânico. Em 2010, a banda lançou seu primeiro álbum demo, chamado "Beauty", com um som um tanto mais cru e direto do que o som que a banda apresenta atualmente. No entanto, apesar do show de lançamento, a banda decidiu traçar um caminho artístico um pouco diferente do som gravado em seu primeiro CD demo, adicionando às músicas elementos ligados ao moderno Indie Rock, ainda com adornos que tangenciam o Electropop. Depois de um árduo processo de concepção e arranjos, o EP "Television Please" foi lançado, em meados de abril de 2011. O álbum foi concebido sob a nova diretriz criativa que a banda decidiu seguir, embora algumas faixas tenham sido incluídas de seu primeiro CD demo, em versões mais alegres, com a obsessão permanente de fazer dançar. Para tornar isto possível, os tambores de Chris foram concebidos a partir de elementos rítmicos abençoados no início dos anos oitenta. O baixo pulsante de Daniel Light adicionou à "cozinha" um som pós-punk bem definido, permitindo guitarras brilhantes e um teclado Glam de Robert Muzy para complementar o quadro de timbres e cores que forjam a união de elementos interessantes ao moderno Garage Rock Revival. Mary Stuart is a Brazilian band that formed in Brasilia, Brazil, in 2008. Nowadays, the band's line-up has included Marcos Mourdoch (vocals and guitar), Robert Muzy (keyboards), Daniel Light (bass) and Chris Mendonca (drums). The group was created with the intention to explore various artistic possibilities linked to the British alternative rock. In 2010, the band released their first demo album, called “Beauty”, with a sound very raw and direct than the sound that the band has currently. However, despite the release show, the band decided to chart a path somewhat different artistic sound recorded in its first demo CD, going to add elements to the songs linked to modern Indie Rock, even with adornments that tangent the electropop. After a hard process of designing and arrangements, the EP “Television Please” was released, in mid-April in 2011. The album was conceived under the new creative guideline that the band decided to follow, although some tracks have been included from its first demo CD, happier remade versions, abiding obsession of making dance. To make this possible, the drums of Chris were designed from rhythmic elements blessed in the early eighties. The pulsing bass of Daniel Light attached to “the kitchen" certain post-punk sound, allowing bright guitars and a Glam keyboard of Robert Muzy to complement the framework of timbres and colors that forge the union of interesting elements to the modern Garage Rock Revival. The band intends to play its work in Brazil and some countries in South America. IntegrantesEdita Marcos Mourdoch (Lead Vocal and Guitar) Robert Muzy (Backing Vocal and Keyboards) Daniel Light (Backing Vocal and Bass) Chris Mendonça (Backing Vocal and Drums).